The Pacific Northwest Dementia and Aging (PANDA) Neuropathology (NP) Group is a successful cooperative effort between the Alzheimer's Disease (AD) Center at Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) and the AD Research Center (ADRC) at the University of Washington (UW) that was initiated in July 2003. The initial four Specific Aims of the PANDA NP Group are unchanged from our previous applications: (i) provide diagnostic expertise, (ii) facilitate research, (iii) teach and mentor trainees, and (iv) develop innovative approaches. Two new Specific Aims have been added in this application that are focused on Targeted Molecular Testing (TMT): (v) quantify targeted cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) biomarkers in the UW ADRC CSF Bank that derives in large part from the OHSU ADC and UW ADRC Clinical Cores, and (vi) provide targeted genetic testing relevant to AD and related neurodegenerative diseases. All of our activities are focused on enhancing the research value of tissue and body fluid donations from cognitively healthy individuals and patients with neurodegenerative diseases while insuring proper safeguards.